1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat lift speed variable switch system for a vehicle seat, which switch is used upon assisting an elderly or handicapped person in getting on or off a vehicle by lowering or lifting a vehicle seat.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, there is proposed a mechanism for angular and linear movement of a vehicle seat. This mechanism can move a vehicle seat seated by a vehicle occupant longitudinally within the vehicle occupant compartment to any desired position, and, it can turn the vehicle seat laterally outward and move it through the vehicle door opening downward to a position outside the vehicle occupant compartment when the vehicle occupant wishes to get off the vehicle.
One example of such a conventional vehicle seat device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-306322. This conventional vehicle seat device employs a mechanism for moving a vehicle seat longitudinally within a vehicle occupant compartment, a mechanism for turning the vehicle seat through about 90 degrees between a position facing forwardly and a position facing a vehicle door opening, and a lift-up mechanism to move the vehicle seat in the position facing the vehicle door opening downward past the vehicle door opening to a position outside the vehicle occupant compartment.
The vehicle seat devices of this kind are required to lift or lower a vehicle seat comparatively slowly to ensure the safety of the seated vehicle occupant. An improvement in safety and reliability is required in mechanisms because there is need for good care of an elderly or handicapped person.